


Unicorn Turds (part 4)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> i am having so much fun writing this it’s insane.
> 
> side note: i never have anyone proof these aside from me, so if i have any volunteers i’m way open to that.

Santana swallows a scream and presses her cheek flush into Brittany’s back, clenching her arms even tighter around Brittany’s torso as they careen forward into the night. Loose blonde hair whips around her face as Santana feels them climb higher and higher over the grounds.

“Open your eyes!” Brittany yells, laughing and leaning further forward to urge the broom faster and faster into the open sky. Santana wonders how Brittany knows she’s not looking, but cracks open one eye warily all the same, tracking the ragged line where the mountains touch the sky and swearing not to look down. She swallows the nausea with a dry choke, reminding herself that Brittany is the best flyer at Hogwarts and to keep breathing.

Her stomach lurches up into her throat as Brittany pulls the broom into a sudden dive, clutching impossibly tighter by knotting her hands into Brittany’s shirt and letting out a terrified yet exhilarated scream. Santana feels Brittany laughing before she hears it, her stomach muscles vibrating and humming with amusement at Santana’s petrified behavior.

Santana also feels electric in a way she never has before.

After a quick free-fall, Brittany pulls up from the dive and rights the broom fluidly, slowing to a more leisurely pace before paralyzing Santana for another reason altogether. Brittany’s breath tickles against the shell of Santana’s ear in short puffs, raising goosebumps all over and accelerating Santana’s racing heart beat as she whispers, “open your eyes, Santana.”

And she does.

Santana gasps sharply as they fly _just_ higher than the water level of the lake, the surface a rippling blanket of stars casting a stunning reflection of the clear sky overhead.

“Wow,” Santana breathes, loosening her grip significantly and reaching down with an extended finger to cut through the otherwise calm water, marveling how each star blurs and flickers like blinking twinkle lights.

“Beautiful,” Brittany exhales, although Santana is too preoccupied by the moonlight and stars to notice Brittany is looking at her instead.

_____

After skimming the distance across the lake, Brittany turns the broom back towards the castle, flying in a wide, lazy arc over the edge of the Forbidden Forest, passing high over Hagrid’s hut and weaving up through the many towers protruding from the castle. Santana keeps her eyes open now, appreciating for the first time the enormity and beauty of the castle from the air, the way each tower stands erect and formidable in the darkness but burn warmly with candle light from within.

It hits her suddenly how much this castle feels like home.

_____

Brittany flies the broom to the highest point of the castle, landing sure-footed and gracefully upon the floor of the Astronomy Tower, holding steady while Santana climbs off. Santana suddenly feels much colder without being pressed around Brittany and shivers involuntarily.

“Isn’t the Astronomy tower off limits after hours?” she whispers, looking around worriedly.

“Sure is!” Brittany chirps, eyes shining deviously and shooting Santana a wide smile.

“Are you trying to get me expelled??”

“Nah, you just looked like you needed to calm down,” Brittany counters, amused. “Not a flyer, huh?” She beckons Santana over to where she leans with folded arms over the railing, turning her head towards the heavens. “C’mere, I’ll quiz you on your constellations. Consider it practice for next year’s O.W.Ls,” her voice trailing off as she notices Santana hasn’t followed.

Brittany’s gaze softens as she watches Santana trail her fingers lightly across the plaque fixed upon an elegant phoenix-shaped pillar in the center of the tower. The single candle set there burns brightly as always, the wax never melting nor dripping off the taper. An everlasting flame.

_"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times,_

_when one only remembers to turn on the light.”_

_In Memoriam of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster, 1956-1997_

“Did you ever meet him?” Brittany asks gently.

“I wish,” Santana laments in a small voice. “I’ve heard stories from my mom and dad though, stories from when they went to school here and then the war. But no. I sure wish I had though.”

“Me too,” Brittany whispers, suddenly appearing right next to Santana in front of the candle, close enough to touch. Santana should be surprised, but she’s learning that Brittany can be incredibly sneaky and instead focuses on the way the flame flickers in Brittany’s irises, orange red contrasting sharply against an ocean of blue. She forgets to breathe again, but Brittany just stares back like she’s reading all Santana’s secrets and drinking them up like cool water.

Santana feels that electric feeling spark at her fingertips again.

They’re startled by a distant clinking, the sound of heavy chains dragging slowly across stone floors.

“That’ll be the Bloody Baron,” Brittany groans, scampering off to grab her broom. “We gotta get out of here,” she calls, climbing onto the broom and hovering a few inches off the floor. “Professor Flitwick only allows me so much leeway, and I’m setting a bad enough example stealing you from bed after hours. And a Prefect no less!”

When she holds out her hand, Santana takes it without hesitation, climbing on easily before they take off once more into the night.

_____

Santana falls asleep quickly, her dreams that night filled with flying broomsticks, shooting stars and _Brittany, Brittany, Brittany_.


End file.
